steampedia_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Quantum Cruise Group Ltd.
Quantum Cruise Group Ltd. (QCGroup), is a British global virtual cruise company based in Southampton, UK. Its the leading company of its kind in Europe. Quantum Cruise Group Ltd fully owns six cruise lines: Quantum Cruises, British Cruises, Enchanted Cruises, North Getaway Cruises, Sublime Ferries and Britannia River Cruises. Also it owns Quantum Express Travel which operates buses and coaches and Quantum Express Airways which operates flights within Europe, the group also has two travel agents companies currently expanding worldwide. As of 2014 the Quantum Cruise Group has 48 active ships under its brand, where plans are in plans to expand into 2015 and beyond. Cruise Lines Owned & Operated By QCGroup * Quantum Cruises - Is the largest within the Group and one of the largest cruise lines in the virtual world, competing with Royal Crown Cruises and Supreme Line among others globally. It operates a total of 16 cruise ships. * Enchanted Cruises - Is the currently one of the largest lines operating all its ships within the Caribbean like no other cruise line. It was formally known as Emerald Cruises however was changed in summer 2014, it operates in total 10 cruise ships. * British Cruises - Is a company that operates the only ocean liner within Quantum Cruise Group the RMS Princess, which joined in Spring 2013. It has in total 4 active vessels. * North Getaway Cruises - Is the largest Norwegian virtual cruise line, where it got its origins from North Sea Cruises which was closed in 2012 by Supreme Line. The company operates 7 vessels. * Sublime Ferries - Is the only ferry type company owned and founded by QCGroup, it currently operates within northern Europe and has one vessel called MV Sublime Viking. * Britannia River Cruises - Is the largest river cruising company within the virtual market, usually operating in British isles and northern Europe it operators around 10 vessels. Quantum Express (Brand) The Quantum Express is a brand/sub of Quantum Cruise Groups, it controls two companies where one operates airliners and bus services across UK. * Quantum Express Airlines - Operates around 5 airlines which are small types jets traveling UK only. * Quantum Express Travel - Operating around 30 bus fleet across Scotland only, with moves to expand UK wide by 2015. High Street/ Retail Sector QCGroup owns two travel agents where between both have around 300 stores worldwide. Future On October 28th 2014 a rumor surfaced about QCGroup in buying a cruise line that is already controlled by another big competitor, this is yet to be confirmed. On October 29th 2014 it was announced QCGroup is thinking of buying a large site area on The Museum of Virtual Ships, which was planned for a `Vista Hotel` however that's likely been dropped for an unknown reason. QCGroup has refused to say anything until a final plan for site is made and ready to present where they never gave a time frame. They have not yet signed anything as of October 2014.